Can I save her? Or will I lost everything?
by Wallariel
Summary: Catherine travaille sur le cas d'un mystérieux tueur en série qui semble s'en prendre à des femmes qui étrangement lui ressemble. Rated T juste pour être sure.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and The Beast

_"Catherine!" Vincent l'appelait mais elle n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. En face d'elle, un homme tenait une arme qui fumait encore. _

_Tout semblait comme figé, s'être arrêté. Cat n'avait rien senti sur le coup, juste la puissance qui l'avait fait reculer. Puis la douleur avait éclaté en elle comme des milliers de morceaux de verres qui se mouvaient dans sa poitrine. Pourtant aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, elle voyait Vincent se précipiter vers elle, mais Cat voulait qu'il s'en aille ses collègues allaient arriver il devait partir ou Muirflield le retrouverait._

_Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour retenir Vincent, elle s'écroula et sombra dans les ténèbres._

Quelques Jours avant:

"Brrr! Brrr!", Catherine se retourna dans son lit, cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que son téléphone vibrait. Poussant un soupir elle finit par le prendre et répondre.

"Catherine? C'est maintenant que tu réponds ? Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre! Aller bouges toi viens à l'intersection entre la 4ème rue et la 5ème avenue on a un meurtre." Et sans laisser le temps à Cat de répliquer sa partenaire lui raccrocha au nez.

Décidément ces-derniers temps les gens se surpassaient à peine une affaire bouclée qu'une autre lui tombait dessus, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois ou elle avait pu faire une nuit complète d'un bon sommeil réparateur. Les rares fois ou elle arrivait à s'endormir ses rêves étaient peuplés du souvenir de la mort de sa mère ou alors de cauchemar tournant autour de Muirflield.

Poussant un long soupir, elle se leva prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Cat ne prit pas la peine de manger elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle avait bien du perdre 5 ou 6 kilos depuis quelques semaines avec toutes ces affaires.

Attrapant ses clés, elle sortit pour se rendre à la fameuse intersection, elle aurait deux mots à dire à sa coéquipière histoire qu'elle arrête de la réveiller comme ça. Arrivée sur les lieux, tout avait déjà été bouclé par la police et Tess ainsi que Evan se tenaient près d'un corps sans vie.

En s'approchant elle découvrit une jeune femme la gorge tranchée et les yeux encore écarquillés d'effroi. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus c'est que cette femme lui ressemblait. Tess et Evan la regardaient sans rien dire mais ne pensaient pas moins.

"C'est l'état de sa gorge qui l'a tué?" demanda Cat en se reprennant.

"A première vue, oui mais j'ai découvert des marques de défense et ainsi que de nombreux coup donner avec une arme blanche. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir l'arme utilisée. Pour la gorge, un couteau mais pour le reste j'en ai aucune idée. C'est comme si l'assassin avait utilisé plusieurs moyens différents pour faire souffrir sa victime". Evan n'avait encore jamais vu autant de minutie dans un travail de torture comme celui là.

Un policier s'approcha de Tess et lui donna un petit papier.

"On a l'identité de la victime, elle s'appelait Elizabeth Baritini, travaillait dans une boite de communication et son père tient le resto italien en face du poste."

"Je crois pas qu'il va nous faire des réductions quand on va lui annoncer..."

Catherine et Tess allèrent retrouver Joe au poste tandis que Evan aidait à envelopper le corps en vue de le ramener sur sa table d'autopsie.

Joe menait déjà les recherches lorsqu'elles arrivèrent.

"Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on a?"

Tess fut la première à répondre:

"Pour l'instant juste l'identité de la victime, le resto de son père ouvre à 8h on ira l'interroger et lui annoncer la nouvelle."

Cat prit la suite:

"Elle serait morte du à la perte de sang elle même du à sa gorge tranchée, mais Evan a vu d'autres choses il n'affirme rien pour l'instant mais il est probable qu'elle ait été torturé."

Joe maugréa qu'il n'avait pas assez d'hommes pour tout le boulot qu'il y avait, et puis qu'est ce qui leur prend aux gens! Il reparti vers son bureau pendant que Tess jetait un regard mi-amusé mi-fatigué à Cat.

"Tu crois qu'on a le droit de poser nos congés maintenant ?"

"Si tu veux te retrouver à la circulation, oui je t'en prie."

Et elles poussèrent un soupir commun.

"Allez haut les coeurs! Plus vite on résoudra cette affaire et plus vite on pourra aller rattraper nos nuit!"

"Oui, jusqu'à la prochaine affaire à 4h30 du mat."

"Rohh cesse d'être pessimiste comme ça Cat! Et puis d'abord c'est toujours toi normalement qui me motive et pas l'inverse! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?"

"Rien de bien grave je n'arrive pas à dormir dernièrement je suis lessivée."

"Ha ça explique les valises que tu te trimballes sous les yeux depuis quelques temps."

"Des valises ?"

Jess éclata de rire pendant que Cat faisait semblant d'être vexée.

"Allez pour me faire pardonner je te paye le petit déjeuner!"

Elles sortirent donc au café du coin en attendant que le resto italien du père de la victime ouvre.

A 8h tapante, les deux policières se trouvaient devant le restaurant ou le patron les regardait bizarrement. A nouveau Tess fut la première personne à s'exprimer:

"Monsieur Bartini?"

"Oui? Comment puis je aider deux flics?"

"Avez-vous vu votre fille récemment?"

"Il y a deux jours pourquoi?"

"Elle avait l'air préoccupé, malheureuse, avait elle peur de quelque chose?"

"Pourquoi toutes ces questions? On dirait que vous interrogez comme si elle était …"

Un long silence s'en suivit ou les deux coéquipières se regardèrent.

"Non, … C'est pas possible …"

Cat prit les choses en main.

"Asseyez vous monsieur et dites nous tout ce que vous savez sur votre fille."

"Je, Elle avait l'air heureuse la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Elle avait eu sa promotion et elle voulait fêter ça."

"Rien d'autre vous êtes sure?"

"Non rien … Enfin, une de ses amies m'a appelé hier pour me dire qu'Elizabeth et elle s'était brouillées et qu'elle voulait savoir si je savais ou je pouvais la trouver parce qu'elle voulait se réconcilier avec elle."

"Quel est le nom de cette amie?"

"Eva, Eva McGreen"

Tess arriva au bureau de Cat des papiers à la main.

"Eva McGreen, travaille dans la même boite que la victime et partage son appartement. Elles se connaissent depuis 3 ans et se sont rencontrées dans leur boite."

"Tu as l'adresse?"

"Oui bien sure."

"Alors allons y."

Sur la route, Tess jetait quelques regards à sa coéquipière qui finit par lui demander ce qu'elle avait.

"Tu vas peut être pas me prendre au sérieux mais tout à l'heure j'ai eu Evan au téléphone."

"Oui et?"

"Il vient de trouver pas moins de 4 cas, enfin maintenant 5, qui se ressemblent pour ne pas dire identiques. Cat, les victimes, elles te ressemblent toutes."

"Donc on a affaire à un tuer en série, on a trouvé des liens entre les victimes?"

Catherine évitait soigneusement le lien qu'elle avait avec les victimes et Tess n'insista.

"Non, pas encore Joe a mis Wilansky sur le coup."

Elles arrivèrent ainsi à l'appartement ou elles sonnèrent.

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

"LIZZIE !" s'écria une petite blonde aux allures de poupée.

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent.

"Euh, non désolée mais nous aimerions vous parlez d'Elizabeth Baritini, mademoiselle McGreen"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mademoiselle McGreen, Elizabeth a été trouvé sur la 4ème rue à l'intersection avec la 5ème avenue, savez-vous ce qu'elle y faisait?"

Après avoir annoncé le décès d'Elizabeth, les trois femmes étaient maintenant installées dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de thé.

"Pas pour le travail en tout cas … Attendez, la première grosse dispute qu'on ait eu, on était pas encore colocataire à l'époque, mais sans le vouloir pour se changer les idées nous avions été dans le même bar et nous avions été plus que surprise de se retrouver assise l'une à coté de l'autre. Notre premier vrai fou rire et ce qui a scellé définitivement notre amitié … Ce bar s'appelait le Devil's Drum. Vous … vous croyez qu'elle y est allée ? Si j'y avais pensé plutôt elle serait peut être encore en vie!"

L'inspecteur Vargas attendit qu'elle se calme un peu pour continuer, Cat quant à elle s'était levée pour jeter un oeil dans l'appartement.

"Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputées?"

"Elle voyait un homme, un certain Ben Kimmer. Je n'avais pas une très bonne intuition par rapport à lui et beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient. Au début, je n'ai rien dit parce que Lizzie était heureuse mais avant hier soir je l'ai vu avec une autre fille sortant d'un bar et je l'ai suivi jusque dans une ruelle... Il a tabassé cette fille et j'ai du intervenir, je lui ai juré de tout raconter à Lizzie. Hier soir, lors d'une fête dans le quartier ou elle a été retrouvé, je lui ai tout raconté. Mais elle ne m'a pas cru, elle disait que j'étais une menteuse et le ton est monté. Furieuse, elle a quitté la soirée et je ne l'ai jamais revu..."

"Elle est partie vers quelle heure et à quelle heure êtes-vous rentrée?"

"Si je me souviens bien elle est partie vers 23H30 et moi j'ai dormi sur place."

"Pourriez-vous me donner la liste des personnes présentes à cette fête?"

"Oui, bien sûre."

"Pendant ce temps là, Catherine fouillait la chambre de la victime. Elle n'avait encore rien déniché de très concluant. Sauf qu'elle finit par trouver un tiroir avec un double fond. A l'intérieur, siégeait un petit carnet, surement un journal. Cat prit soin de refermer le tiroir et retourna auprès de sa coéquipière qui finissait de prendre la liste.

De retour au commissariat, Evan les interpella pour leur montrer ses résultats.

"Alors voilà, pour la gorge pas de surprise, c'est bien un couteau qui a été utilisé. Le reste des blessures a été causé par des bouteilles. J'ai retrouvé assez de verres dans son corps pour faire 2 bouteilles complètes."

Les deux flics regardèrent surprise Evan.

"Des bouteilles?"

"Oui, je penche d'ailleurs pour de la Vodka."

"Je crois que notre histoire de bar commence à tenir la route. Et les autres cas ?"

"Alors, elles ont toutes été égorgées pour torturées alors qu'elles étaient déjà mortes. Et elles se ressemblent toutes physiquement, petites, brunes cheveux mi-long et yeux marrons. Sinon elles ne se connaissent pas, vivent dans des milieux très différents."

Il se retint d'ajouter "comme toi Catherine."

"Ok, bon Cat le bar ouvre vers 20h et il est 14h30. Je te propose de prendre l'aprem et on s'y retrouve à 19h45."

"Ca marche, à toute à l'heure."


End file.
